Aladdin
by luveroffanfic
Summary: Alright I'm trying this again. Please read I think you'll find one character change hilarious.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then I'm going to try this story again. It is basically Aladdin (my personal fav movie) told with Xaiolin characters you'll find out who they all are as the story continues.

**Disclaimer: I don not own Aladdin or Xaiolin Showdown except my character Melody.**

Enjoy.

PEDDLER_: Oh I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where they cut off your ear /Where it's flat and immense_

_If they don't like your face /And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!_

_When the wind's at your back_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night!_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes._

Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer--(Camera zooms in hitting peddler in face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera zooms back out to CU)There.Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not--(it falls apart)—it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes raspberry sound.) Ah, still good. (Camera begins to pan to right. PEDDLER hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.)I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (PEDDLER pulls the MAGIC LAMP out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, PEDDLER rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (PEDDLER pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand.) It begins on a dark night (PEDDLER throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.), where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.

(Tilts down to find CHASE YOUNG sitting on his horse and JACK (as a parrot) on his shoulder. HANNIBAL ROY BEAN (if he were a human) comes riding up to the pair.)

CHASE YOUNG: You're late.

HANNIBAL ROY BEAN: A thousand apologies Oh Patient One.

CHASE YOUNG: You have it then?

HRB (due to me being lazy): I had to slit a few throats to get it. (pulls out half a medallion. CHASE makes a grab for it but HRB yanks it back.) Ah, Ah, Aaaaaaaaah the treasure (JACK squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion) Ouch!

CHASE YOUNG: Trust me my pungent friend you'll get what's coming to you.

JACK: AWK! What's coming to you. (CHASE YOUNG pulls out the other half of the medallion and when they connect it glows and takes of.)

CHASE YOUNG: Quickly after it! (They all ride off following it.) Faster! (suddenly it reaches a large dune and splits of into halve and both dive into the dune. Suddenly are large cat like cave appears out of the dune) After all my years of searching the cave of wonders.

HRB: By Dashi!

CHASE YOUNG: Now remember our deal the rest of the treasure is yours only bring me the lamp. (HRB heads toward the cave chuckling. When he reaches is a blown back the cave speaking.)

CAVE: Who dares disturb my slumber!

HRB: It is I Hannibal Roy Bean a lowly thief.

CAVE: Know this only one may enter the cave the Diamond in the Rough. (HRB looks back with a questioning look.)

CHASE YOUNG: What are you waiting for go on! Bring me the lamp!

JACK: AWK! The lamp! AWK! The lamp! (In regular English) Geez where'd ya dig up this bozo? (CHASE YOUNG shushes him by putting a finger to his mouth. HRB takes one step in the cave relieved he continues. Then a roar comes he tries to turn around but it is too late the cave shuts and starts to descend.)

CAVE: Seek thee out the Diamond in the Rough.

JACK: (unburies himself from the pile of sand) I don't believe it I just don't believe it. We are NEVER going to get a hold of that stupid lamp. Why don't we just forget this whole thing? Look at this. Look at this. I am so upset I'm molting.

CHASE YOUNG: Patience Jack. (as he grabs the halves of the medallion) Hannibal was obviously less than worthy.

JACK: (extremely sarcastic) Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-

(CHASE shuts his beak)

CHASE YOUNG: Yes indeed. I must find this one this so called Diamond in the Rough.

Well what do you think. I may have changed some things but it was for the good of the story. Except maybe killing Hannibal that bean is sooo annoying long live Chase as the best villain in the ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm really sorry. I've just lost the will to write some of my stories. I'm sorry I've neglected them. Well here's the next chapter enjoy.**

Raimundo rushes up to the edge, carrying

a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge.)

Wuya: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy,

street rat!

Raimundo: (Looks back, then down, then at the bread.) All

this for a loaf of bread?

(He jumps off, landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with

drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits

and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's

nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a woman reaches

out and slams the shutters closed. Raimundo slams into the

shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by

numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls

off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread

when...)

Wuya: There he is!

Katnappe: You won't get away so easy!

Raimundo: You think that was easy?

(He looks at three women, laughing at him.)

Wuya: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll

find him.

(Raimundo pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise.

He rushes over to the women.)

Raimundo: Morning, ladies.

WOMAN 1: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't

we Aladdin?

Raimundo: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you

get caught--

(A hand grabs Raimundo's shoulder and yanks him back. It's Wuya. Raimundo's disguise falls off.)

Raimundo: I'm in trouble!

Wuya: ...and this time--(A yelling sound from Clay,

then Wuya's turban is pulled down over her

eyes. Clay dances around Wuya, laughing.)

Clay: Perfect timing, Clay!

Clay: Howdy partner!

Raimundo: Come on, let's get outta here!

Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

That's everything!

(Raimundo battles Vlad wielding a sword. He dodges a couple of

swings, then pulls down Vlad's pants. Clay raspberries the

GUARD, then dodges an attack. Vlad swings at Raimundo,

but destroys a barrel of fish. As Raimundo runs off, Vlad

pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.)

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!

(Raimundo and Clay scamper up a pile of barrels, then kick one down

on top of Tubbimura.)

GUARDS: (one at a time) Riffraff! Street rat!

Scoundrel! Take that!

Raimundo: Just a little snack, guys!

(Raimundo scampers to the top of a platform. The GUARDS shake the

platform back and fro trying to knock him off.)

GUARDS: Rip him open, take it back guys!

Raimundo: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Clay!

WOMEN: Who?

(Raimundo jumps off the platform to certain death, only to grab Clay's

hands like an acrobat. The pair swing into a harem.)

Oh, it's sad Raimundo's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

(Clay finds a plate full of fruit and stuffs his mouth full like a

chipmunk.)

WOMAN: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!

Raimundo: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

(Raimundo and Clay exit. Cut to MUSCLEMAN flexing to a crowd. The

GUARDS rush past. Cut to Raimundo and Clay behind the MUSCLEMAN,

matching his moves, until they make a mistake and are discovered.)

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume.

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block.

(A chase sequence, in which Raimundo and Clay, pursued by the GUARDS,

race through a flock of sheep, hurdle a MAN sleeping on a bed of

nails of course Tubbimura lands on him. Clay

disguises himself with jewels until a SHOPKEEPER discovers him.

CROWD: Stop, thief! Vandal!

Outrage! Scandal!

Raimundo: Let's not be too hasty

(Raimundo is surrounded by GUARDS in front of a door. The door opens

and Dyris comes out.)

Dyris: Still I think he's rather tasty

(Raimundo tumbles away, then puts his arm around Pandabubba, acting

like they're all chums.)

Raimundo: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along!

GUARDS: WRONG!

(They all jump into a pile and fight. When they stop, Raimundo and

Clay are gone. They are sneaking away in barrels. They run

across a flaming pit, followed by GUARDS who hop up and down,

screaming in pain as they cross the rocks. Raimundo and Clay

pass a SWORD SWALLOWER, then Clay goes back, pulls the sword

out of the SWALLOWER's mouth. Clay advances on the guards,

who retreat in fear.)

Vlad: He's got a sword!

Wuya: You idiot--we've ALL got swords!

(Clay sets the sword down gently, then runs. Raimundo and clay are

once again surrounded, with GUARDS coming from left and right.

He jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street,

as the GUARDS all crash into each other.)

Raimundo: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!

CROWD: Vandal!

Raimundo: One hop ahead of the hump!

CROWD: Street rat!

Raimundo: One trick ahead of disaster

CROWD: Scoundrel!

Raimundo: They're quick--but I'm much faster

CROWD: Take that!

(The GUARDS chase Raimundo up a staircase into a room. He grabs a

carpet and jumps out the window)

Raimundo: Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!

(The GUARDS follow him out the window, but they go straight down to

the street, and land in a pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's

Discount Fertilizer." Raimundo uses the carpet as a parachute

to land safely and out of danger. Raimundo and Clay high-five each

other.)

Raimundo: And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!

(raimundo breaks the bread in two and gives half to Clay, who begins

to eat. But Raimundo looks over and sees two young children

rummaging through the garbage for food. The GIRL sees him, then

drops her find and tries to hide. Raimundo looks at them, then

the bread, then at Clay.)

Clay: Uh-oh! Here comes Raimundo do-gooder again. Feeding everyone but himself. Well let me tell you I am not pick pocketing on an empty stomach.

(Clay takes a big bite of his food, but Raimundo gets up and walks

over to the children. The GIRL pulls her brother back.)

Raimundo: Here, go on--take it.

(The children giggle with delight. Clay tries to swallow his bite,

then looks guilty. He walks over to the children and offers his

bread to them. In delight, they both give him a big hug.)

Clay: Ah, don't. Huh?

(Clay sees Raimundo walking into the daylight, where there is a parade

going on. Raimundo peers over the shoulders of people. He sees

PRINCE Jack(note many characters will be repeated in different parts if you have ideas for other characters you know are coimg up let me know.) riding on a horse.)

BYSTANDER 1: On his way to the palace, I suppose.

BYSTANDER 2: Another suitor for the princess.

(Raimundo is startled as the two children come running out from the

alley. The BOY runs out in front of the PRINCE's horse,

startling it.)

PRINCE: Out of my way, you filthy brat!

(The PRINCE brings up his whip to attack the children, but Raimundo

jumps in front of them and catches the whip.)

Raimundo: Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners

PRINCE: Oh--I teach you some manners!

(The PRINCE kicks Raimundo into a mud puddle. The crowd laughs at him.)

Raimundo: Look at that, Clay. It's not every day you see a

horse with two rear ends!

(The PRINCE stops and turns back to Raimundo.)

PRINCE: You are a worthless street rat. You were born a

street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only

your fleas will mourn you.

(Raimundo rushes the PRINCE, but the doors to the castle slam shut

in his face.)

Raimundo: I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas. Come

on, Clay. Let's go home.

(Raimundo makes the climb to his home with the view, Clay takes his cowboy hat off and goes to sleep.)

ALADDIN: Riffraff, street rat.

I don't buy that.

If only they'd look closer

Would they see a poor boy? No siree.

They'd find out, there's so much more to me.

(He pulls back a curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.)

Someday, Clay, things are gonna change. We'll be

rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems

at all.


End file.
